pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyurem
| name=Kyurem| jname=(キュレム Kyuremu)| image=Kyurem.png| ndex=646| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= ki-OR-em | hp=125| atk=130| def=90| satk=130| sdef=90| spd=95| total=660| species=Boundary Pokémon| type= / | height=3.0m| weight=325.0 kg| ability=Pressure| color=Unknown| gender=Genderless| }}Kyurem (Japanese:キュレム Kyuremu) is a / -type Pokémon and the highest leveled stationed pokemon in the game. The player must navigate through an extremely difficult maze to get to the Great Hall, and thus Kyurem, in the game. It controls ice at will. It is Lv. 75 when caught. It has three signature moves, the highest of all Legendaries. They are Cold Flare, Freeze Bolt, and Glaciate, with Frozen World being the only one accessible at the moment. The other two are likely going to be event-only moves.This Pokemon is what the White Dragon Type Pokemon and the Black Dragon Type Pokemon use to be with out the broken wing and missing horn. It is part of the Tao trio, along with counterparts Fire-Dragon type Reshiram, and Electric-Dragon type Zekrom. Location Generation V Black & White Giant Chasm (Route 13) Appearance It is portrayed with a possibly broken wing because in one of the legends you learn in the game is that Kyurem crashed on Earth in some sort of ice comet; this possibly means that kyurem broke his wing when he hit impact. Kyurem has a Groudon-like face, except ice blue. Its wings are wrapped around its arms and appear to be made of an ice-like substance. It has two fins by its neck with a small yellow streak down its head. Crystal covers its face completely except for its eyes, which are yellow. Game Info Pok dex Entries | txtcolor=Black| name=Kyurem| black=It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out.| white=It can produce ultracold air. Its body is frozen.| }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |bwspr = KyuremAnim.gif |bwsprs = Kyurem BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Kyurem BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Kyurem BW Shiny Back.png }} Video thumb|300px|right|Kyuremu Battle Trivia *Kyurem is related to Reshiram and Zekrom, they form a Fire-Ice-Lightning trio, similar to Kanto's legendary birds with the exception of their primary types being Dragon instead of Flying. *Kyurem, unlike Reshiram or Zekrom, learns three signature moves: Glaciate, Freeze Bolt and Cold Flare. When Glaciate hits an opponent, this move always lowers speed. Freeze Bolt hits a Pokemon with a 30% chance of paralyzing the enemy Pokemon. Cold Flare hits a Pokemon with a 30% chance of burning the enemy Pokemon. *Kyurem's Ability is Pressure, as opposed to Reshiram's Turboblaze and Zekrom's Teravolt. *Kyurem, along with Reshiram and Zekrom, is part of the Tao Trio. Kyurem embodies vitalism and/or wuji. *When encountered in the wild after navigating through the Giant Hall, Kyurem is at Level 75. This is the third highest level of Pokemon encountered in the wild after Arceus and Magikarp. *In Kagome Town, people said long ago Kyurem came out at night to take people and Pokemon away to eat them. *Kyurem is the fifth Dragon-type Pokemon to not be super effective against ice type moves, the first being Kingdra, the second being Dialga, the third being Palkia, and the fourth being Reshiram. *Since Kyurem is related to Reshiram and Zekrom, many believe that there will be a third Generation V Pokemon version starring Kyurem. Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon